Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash compartment. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash compartment of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. In a typically known dishwasher appliance, spray assemblies within the wash compartment can apply or direct wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. Multiple spray assemblies can be provided including e.g., a lower spray arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash compartment, a mid-level spray arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash compartment. Typically, the spray arms rotate in a circular pattern when operating to direct wash fluid into the tub.
Such presently known dishwasher appliances, however, can be ineffective at directing wash fluid to the corners of the tub. Dishwasher tubs are typically cube shaped, and the circular pattern of rotation of typical spray arms may not effectively direct wash fluid into the corners of such cube shapes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0319487, filed Jun. 5, 2013 and entitled “Dish Washing Machine” discloses an active motor-driven deflector assembly for directing water within the tub of a washing machine. However, the active and motor-driven nature of such assembly may result in frequent motor component failure, which can in turn require expensive and time-consuming replacement.
Accordingly, improved apparatus for directing fluid flow within the tubs of dishwasher appliances is desired in the art. For example, improved apparatus which can facilitate the direction of fluid into the corners of the tub would be advantageous.